


Waifu Casting Couch: Altera

by NoContext



Series: Waifu Casting Couch [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Casting Couch, Creampie, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Pornography, Short, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: Haha. I lied. My next garbage fic was in fact, another Fate one!Mostly at the behest of somebody else, but ya know. It's all guchi.Inspired by that one set of dirty pictures of various waifus going on the casting couch we all know and love.





	Waifu Casting Couch: Altera

Altera, Attila the Hun, mighty Saber of a class of Heroic Spirits. Fidgeted nervously on the leather, black couch as she stared at the camera that was pointed directly at her face. Just one of many cameras positioned through the room, for different angles. Just the thought of what she was doing was enough to bring a small flush to her cheeks. Feeling her tanned skin heating up already, despite how cold the room she was in was. 

"So, what brings a cutie like you here today?" The cameraman asked, zooming in on her face, getting a good close up of her blushing face. Altera clasped her hands together, tightly, keeping them from shaking nervously. She watched as the camera man dipped his camera lower, taking a shot of her breasts. Her chest heaved a little with her nervous breathing. Down to her toned, flat belly. She felt her legs clenching as it went even further down to her thighs. Hiding the prize that was contained within, one that she could feel growing warmer...and slightly wetter with every passing second. "Hey, come on and relax." The cameraman said. "Just answer the question."

Altera swallowed nervously as the camera focused back on her face. "I am here, because my Master requires extra funds, and this seemed like the best way to get them." She answered honestly. Eliciting a whistle out of the cameraman. "Kinky girl, into that kinda play." He muttered under his breath, but loudly enough to be caught by the mic in the room. And loud enough for her to hear. Altera's cheeks flushing a deeper red as she squirmed on the seat. "Now come on, show us what we're playing with today.." The cameraman continued, 

Just a few moments later, with some coaxing, her legs were spread, her shorts dangling around one of her ankles. Her top was pushed up, exposing her very modest chest. Showing her body off. She used two fingers to spread apart her tight, brown pussy, exposing the pink inside for the camera. Sweat began to bead on her thighs as she slowly rolled her fingers around the soft, glistening and inviting looking entrance. Biting down on her lower lip, Altera gazed down at her slit, and then at the cameraman as she brought up her other hand to gently knead at her chest. Two fingers catching one of her soft, chalky white nipples. Squeezing gingerly until she felt it stiffening up. 

Never before had she allowed herself to be seen in such a compromising position by anyone save her Master. And now she was doing it, in front of a camera, for a video that would be seen by thousands. Possibly more. The thought made her breath quickly with excitement. Her fingers gingerly pushed down against her hole, pushing very easily inward. A moan slipped from the back of her throat as she began to masturbate for the camera. To the obvious, lecherous pleasure of the cameraman behind it. 

Her hand squeezed around her breast roughly. Causing a swift jolt to shoot up her spine, her chest feeling extra sensitive considering just how warm she was getting. The cool air of the room doing nothing to stop small beads of sweat from forming on her chest, to drip down her cleavage and down her belly. Her body felt like it was on fire, a deep warmth in her core as she toyed with one of her breasts. Cupping it and lifting to grope it for the camera. Pinching and tugging one of her nipples to elicit a sharp, shuddering gasp from her lips. She was slowly, slowly getting into masturbating for the camera. Her pussy dripping now with her slick juices as she humped at her fingers. Trying to get them deeper, and deeper.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched another man walk into the room, stepping around the couch and taking a seat next to her. "So, cutie. This is Jack. Jack. Altera." The cameraman said, introducing the two of them. She had frozen up, looking at him with a side eye glance. Her fingers having stopped in her cunt, her hands almost white knuckling her breasts. Certainly able to leave a bruise. Jack was...big. Not fat by any means, but a larger man than the skeevy looking cameraman by far. At least six and a half feet tall and muscular. His hands appeared to dwarf hers, she noticed as he tugged off his shirt. Revealing a powerful set of hairy pecs, and a thick belly that had a layer of fat over a powerful core. Frankly, Jack looked like he could pick her up with one arm and carry her around with little effort. 

Without a word he started, one hand reaching across her back. Giving her a small shoulder massage that helped her relax, pulling her a bit closer as his other hand dipped down between her thighs. She began to pull her hand away. Until his massive hand closed around hers, his middle finger slipping between her pointer and middle, pushing inside of her lubed up hole. She let out a loud, shuddering gasp as she felt it pushing in. It was like feeling three of her own fingers being pushed inside of her. Deeper than anything she had ever done before with her hands. The depth at which he pried with just his fingers drew a loud moan from her throat. Her hips already shaking back and forth to try and push it in deeper. To spread her out wider. Drool was already starting to drip down from her chin as she humped at his finger. The cameras capturing her lewd expression perfectly from three different angles. 

She wriggled her hips, writhing with pleasure at just the finger being pushed in. Her core warming up even further as she removed her hand from her boob, to reach across him. To reciprocate his attention she rested her hand on his bulge. Only for her eyes to dart right towards her. Rubbing it in a small circle she marveled at the size of it. Biting down on her lip, she realized then she had been drooling this entire time. With only a moments hesitation, she tugged down the front of his pants. This was for Master after all. So she'd be more than willing to do it.. "So...big." Was what slipped from her mouth as she examined his cock. As long as her hand, and half as looking as girthy as her wrist. She marveled at the size of it. Already half mast, she began to stroke it up and down. She wiggled her other hand free, and pushed it down into his pants further, to cup his balls. Gently fondling them with her fingers, letting the manly orbs slosh around under the palm of her hand. She licked her lips as she brought her head closer. Her thighs squeezing down around his hand, but the way she leaned...a camera managed to capture that finger still pushing knuckle deep inside of her.

She sucked in a breath, taking a deep whiff of his manly aroma as she gave the tip a kiss. His one free hand pushing her hair back, so that her face was on full view for the camera. She gazed at it for a moment, and watched the lens zoom in on her face as she recalled why she was there. To raise funds for Master. She tilted her head a little bit so her face would remain in full view...and she tugged the thick, mushroomed shape head inside of her small mouth. For the first time, Jack made a noise, a little grunt. Something that perked Altera up as she closed her lips around the head. Massaging the glands with her mouth, as her tongue circled around the tip. She had done similar things with her Master, and felt proficient enough to do this now...with a stranger...for the viewing pleasure of thousands. She shuddered again at the thought as she began to slowly bob her head up and down. Jack kicking his pants further down to expose her fondling of his sack. With a little adjustment she moved her hand to the back of it, putting his balls on the forefront. 

A little shudder went through Altera as she slowly bobbed her head up and down the head. Using her lips to stroke and massage the bulbous organ. Her tongue occasionally poking at the little cumslit that throbbed against the pressure she occasionally put against it. She adjusted her body slightly, unfortunately forcing Jack's thick fingers from her cunny, but allowing her to sit on her knees on the couch. One of Jack's hands keeping her hair back so that her face was on full display. She stroked the stranger with one hand, while the other fondled his balls. She was gently, extremely gently with his sack. Only occasionally giving it a slightly playful tug. While her stroking was in time with her bobbing. She stroked downward whenever she pulled off, and then as she went down on him, lips firmly sealed around his cockhead to massage it as she bobbed, her hand went back up. It was a simple, smooth, easy going motion. But after a while, a polite cough came from the direction of the cameraman. And her cheeked burned harder than before, as he made a slight 'hurry up' motion with a hand. 

With a mild grunt of annoyance, she began to stroke Jack faster. Taking a small bit of her frustration out on him now. She was doing what she did with her Master, that was all. She thought as she went deeper down on Jack, the tip now brushing against the inside of her cheek every time she went down. How dare that cameraman question her ability to do this! Her hand tightened around the base of Jack's cock, stroking him harder and faster now. She could taste the first drippings of pre-cum on her tongue. That wasn't right, was it? Surely it had to go on longer...right?

Her answer came in a long, stifled out grunt from the man above her. She felt a sudden pressure on the back of her head as she was pushed down. Her eyes going wide as the head of that cock bumped against the back of her throat as she felt the first splattering of cum jetting right down the back of her neck. She swallowed, almost instinctively to avoid coughing anything up. But it was...quick? Thick but quick, was how she would describe it, two mouthfuls of his cum and then he seemed to deflate a bit in her mouth. Not quite going flaccid but not quite stiff anymore either.

She was frankly, quite baffled that it had happened so fast! She was used to her Master and herself going for hours at a time, without rest. This was...new, to say the least.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly she learned. How things worked in this industry. A new position, meant a whole new scene between herself and Jack, with some time in-between for snacks and a quick break. 

She let out a soft groan as straddled Jack's hips, knees set on the leather couch, her wet, puffy slit now pressing against the tip of his cock. With a slight wiggle, she pushed it in. Sharply inhaling as she rocked her hips back and forth upon it. Working herself down on it slowly, gritting her teeth as she felt stretched out by it. She could feel the camera zooming in on her hole, almost instinctively she moved a hand downward to spread her cheeks apart. Showing off for the camera. Her puffy, stretched vulva was on full display, but so was her tight, winking asshole. 

Just that act alone sent shivers up her spine, making her shudder and clamp down around the rod that was buried so tightly inside of her. She milked and massaged it for a few seconds. Her hips idly rocking in a circle when she began to bounce up and down on it. She attempted to lean down onto Jack, to press her breasts up against him, only to be pushed back slightly. Forced to arch her back at an angle by his strong hands, both of them cupping the base of her breasts and squeezing. Fondling her chest for the camera as it panned up and down her torso. Squeezing her chest, his fingers made little marks on her skin as her soft breasts gave way to his strong hands, eliciting a strong gasp out of her mouth

Altera began to make loud, exaggerated moans every time she pushed her hips down onto Jack's crotch. She had been instructed to make lots and lots of noise to show her enthusiasm. Though despite her initial embarrassment over having to make such loud, lewd noises. Quickly she found herself making them in earnest. Every moan a little less fake every time she bounced. "Fuck...Ah...AHH! So deep! It's so deep inside of me!" She cried out, over and over again as her hips slapped against his crotch. Their bodies slapping together, echoing through the cold room. Her nipples stood stiffly and proudly as her breath began to fog up the air. "I'm fucking a total stranger to help at my Master's behest!"

After but a few minutes of this. Jack let go of her chest and for a brief moment, she felt confused as to why he had stopped. Until she felt him take hold of her hips. His head surging forward to clamp down upon one of her nipples. Garnering a proper moan from her as she felt him hold onto her. His hips began to buck wildly up into her and her head exploded with stars as she clamped down on him as a powerful orgasm wracked her body. Whether he noticed, or cared, she didn't know as his cock slammed home inside of her. She wriggled her hips back and forth, rotating herself around so he had a new area to cram his organ into with every thrust. 

She could feel him getting close though, and she did her best to bring him to an orgasm as well. Her fingers dug through his hair, roughly tugging on it. She did her best to bounce on his cock despite his powerful hands holding her down. She undulated her torso to twerk her rear for the camera as her entire life was narrowed down to just Jack, and the sensation he was causing between her legs and upon her breasts..

And then he came. Slamming himself in one more time, she felt teeth on her chest as he blew his load right inside! She let out a wordless moan as she stared up at nothing, her totally fucked expression caught on the camera as her pussy was filled to the brim, each jet of his thick, sticky seed given life by a warm throb of his cock deep inside of her. Once he had finished, he pulled out of her...spreading her lower lips apart and showing her off to the camera as she dripped his seed all over the couch. Panting heavily, she clung onto him for dear life as she gaze vacantly at the camera. A small smile creasing her lips as she raised her fingers in a small peace sign just for the camera..

She was pushed to one side, laying back on the couch with her legs spread open. Her pussy dripping Jack's seed onto the couch and down her thighs as the cameraman chuckled and leered at her through the lens. "So, beautiful." He began as he zoomed in on her, getting a full body shot of her well fucked form. "Think you'd be willing to come back down here again, for Master?" He said as he tossed an envelope down onto a table next to the couch, filled to the brim with cash.

Without a word, she smiled at the camera. And nodded. If it was for Master, she was willing to do almost anything.


End file.
